Molybdenum coatings are well-known in the art and may be applied by a variety of processes in a wide variety of applications. One application for molybdenum coatings is in the production of photovoltaic cells. More specifically, one type of high-efficiency polycrystalline thin film photovoltaic cell involves an absorber layer comprising CuInGaSe2. Such photovoltaic cells are commonly referred to as “CIGS” photovoltaic cells after the elements comprising the absorber layer. In a common construction, the CuInGaSe2 absorber layer is formed or “grown” on a soda-lime glass substrate having a molybdenum film deposited thereon. Interestingly, it has been discovered that small quantities of sodium from the soda-lime glass substrate diffusing through the molybdenum film serve to increase the efficiency of the cell. See, for example, K. Ramanathan et al., Photovolt. Res. Appl. 11 (2003), 225; John H. Scofield et al., Proc. of the 24th IEEE Photovoltaic Specialists Conference, IEEE, New York, 1995, 164-167. While such efficiency gains are automatically realized in structures wherein the CIGS cell is deposited on soda-lime glass substrates, it has proven considerably more difficult to realize efficiency gains where other types of substrates are used.
For example, there is considerable interest in forming CIGS cells on flexible substrates so that the cells may be made lighter and may be readily conformed to a variety of shapes. While such cells have been made and are being used, the flexible substrates involved do not contain sodium. Consequently, the performance of CIGS cells manufactured on such substrates may be improved by doping the molybdenum layer with sodium. See, for example, Jae Ho Yun et al., Thin Solid Films, 515, 2007, 5876-5879.